In another life
by Kalianna Loralei
Summary: What if Oscar and Kittie hadn't been brought up as spies. Imagine they had normal lives, as normal people. Two families in the same county, their stories almost connect but not quite until the choice of universities come around and they end up going to the same place. University AU.
1. First Meeting

**AN: I hope you enjoy. This is just something that came to me in a dream and whilst there's some reflection to real life events, it is all fiction. Enjoy x Love Kallie xx**

* * *

><p><span>First meeting<span>

It was about 8 o'clock on a Wednesday evening. After 2 hours of rehearsing and having fun, the music room was quiet. Most people from the performing arts group had wandered off in dribs and drabs back to the warmth of the flats, facing the chilling air before it had gotten too cold. Only 2 people remained: a girl and a boy. The boy lay asleep on the floor, having not wanted to leave his friend alone. His jacket was tucked beneath his head, his bag resting against his stomach as he lay curled around it. The girl was sat on the floor listening to music, doodling in the back of a notebook, not wanting to go back. Sheet music on the piano lay abandoned, entire hand drawn sections scribbled through. Kittie needed time away from everyone and everything else, including her work. So instead she decided to stay in a mostly empty room, ignoring the world.

Behind her, a door opened and noise flooded in as people stepped through. She didn't notice them, but they noticed her. A hand tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me," she was asked as she pulled her headphones off. "We're using this room now, for a rehearsal." Kittie blinked confused. "What? Oh, sorry, we thought it would be empty." She got to her feet and tapped her friend lightly on the left shoulder with 2 fingers. He didn't move. "Lexi, you need to get up now. We have to go." "Don't wanna," he mumbled, rolling away from her. She rolled her eyes and kicked his side. "Get up. One of the choirs needs the room. You can sleep at home." He didn't move. She looked up at the people apologetically. "Sorry." She turned to Lexi. "Get up!" she hissed. "Su kar ces tenai." (the guy is here) "Ret kar?" (what guy) "Su kar. " (the guy) "Eman kar?" (your guy) "Ven, tan kar," she replied through gritted teeth. "Please, we need to go." (yes my guy)

Lexi sat up and smiled at her. "Alright Kittie, let's go." He glanced around at the other people in the room. "Sorry guys." He stood up, picked up his bag, slung his jacket over his shoulder and walked out the room. Kittie rolled her eyes and left, stumbling at the doorway. A hand grabbed her shoulder, steadying her. "You alright?" a voice asked her. She glanced up at the figure and blinked. "Uh yeah, I'm fine," she answer shakily. The hand left her shoulder and she rubbed it absentmindedly, still a little shocked that he'd touched her. As she left, she turned back suddenly and moved towards the piano. Quickly she grabbed her water bottle and the sheet music from the piano. This time she didn't say anything as she left.

Kittie moved further down the corridor and collapsed on one of the sofas. With her head in her hands she murmured "stupid stupid clumsy cacto." (idiot). The door opened and footsteps came down the corridor. Kittie glanced up, surprised, then did a double take. He was standing in front of her. Her heart leapt. Ever since she'd seen him in her first year, she had wanted to get to know him. He was gorgeous and judging by his reputation, he was really nice and funny and honest. Since she'd broken up with Robin, she'd decided she wanted a proper relationship and that she wasn't going to rush in to anything. But she'd seen him and instantly she'd felt a spark. A crush had turned into a full on obsession until Lexi had turned round and told she had to stop. It had taken her a couple of months but she had gotten over it. Until this year. Her Uni had thrown a get together for the extra curricular performing arts groups including those that were just one or the other, and she'd seen him. He'd looked so good in a suit and she'd fallen for him all over again.

"Hey, are you alright? You took a bit of a tumble out of the room and then ran back to grab this which you then dropped," he said, holding out her sheet music. Mentally she cursed herself for getting caught up in her thoughts. "Th-thanks." "I hope you don't mind, but I had a quick look at the music. It's good. You're pretty talented." He smiled at her, his blond hair dancing as he leant towards her. "I'm Oscar by the way." "I know who you are." she replied. Oscar raised his eyebrows inquiringly, amused and intrigued by her. She rolled her eyes and took the sheet music. "Everyone does," she elaborated. "You're the golden boy, the king of musical theatre. Your reputation proceeds you." He chuckled. "I suppose it does a bit, but I'm not in charge. From what I hear, thats you." She looked at him. "What? Me? With my friends yes because most of them don't have any common sense enough to know better and need someone to guide them, but as for class and the programme, nope. I tend to stick to the shadows." "Why?" He sat down beside her. "You've got a great voice."

This time it was her turn to look at him in need of elaboration. "Just because I have a good voice, doesn't mean I'm going to sing loudly from the rooftops and demand to be the centre of attention. How would you know anyway?" He shrugged. "I've seen you with uh DAMCA, is it?" She nodded. "What's with that name anyway? And I've seen you in the folk choir and MUS. The solo you did for the last showcase in oh what's it called, the choir you're in, that was amazing." She smiled. "You should hear what we do with DAMCA." "From what I hear, it's a complete mash of everything." "Correction, we do what we want be that musical theatre, songs from films, country, folk, rock... Well you get the gist. We bounce around." "Bounce." He looked at her a little bewildered then laughed. "Bounce. I like it. So how come you get to do what you want?"

Kittie looked away, a little embarrassed. "Well partly it's to do with the fact that DAMCA is part of my course as well as an extracurricular club, so we showcase what we've been doing, another part is that we don't showcase with the big things generally. If we're asked to then we will depending on what else we've got going on. Like we have our own showcase next week, showing acting, dancing and singing." "It sounds good. I take it you're going to be doing stuff?" "Maybe. Perhaps some of the original pieces will be mine." "Maybe I'll come and watch then." Kittie stared at him. He was sat here flirting with her. It wasn't a dream, it was real. She was also aware that she was unintentionally flirting herself. "Maybe you should," she smiled. "Oh, how stupid of me. I'm not even sure if you know my name. I'm..."

The door to the practice room flew open and and a tall dark haired guy emerged. "Oscar, get in here now. The tenors need you." Oscar grinned and rolled his eyes. "Coming Joe. Sorry about that." He got to his feet. "What were you saying?" He clicked his fingers. "You were just going to tell me your name. Of course I've heard whispers, tales, but nothing is confirmed." She stared at him. "Do you always talk like this?" she asked, getting to her feet and shouldering her bag. "You can talk Miss Bounce," he teased. She smiled, rocking on her heels. "I better get going. If I stay out any later, Alex will try and cook and that always ends in disaster." "Wait, aren't you going to tell me your name?" he called as she walked away. "Maybe I'll just leave without telling you so you have a reason to talk to me again." she replied, pausing at the door at the end of the corridor. "Maybe I don't want a reason to talk to you again. Maybe I will want to." Behind him, Joe rolled his eyes. "Alright Oscar, leave the female population alone and get inside." He held the door open for the other. Oscar glanced back as the door swung shut, watching her go. He smiled, intrigued.


	2. At the social part 1

**AN: here's the next chapter guys. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think? Kallie xx**

* * *

><p><span>At the social part 1<span>

A week later Kittie was curled up in a darkened room as other people moved around laughing and having fun watching the film on the projector. Kittie lay curled up under a blanket, desperately trying to get warm and wishing she hadn't promised Edie she would come. It didn't seem like Edie needed her here, but every time she had tried to leave someone had stopped her, telling her she couldn't leave now she was here. It was a sleep-in fundraiser for the music programme and everyone was expected to stay in the building. The top 2 floors had been blocked off but they were still allowed to roam in the lower 2. The noise was getting too much for her head, and with a growl, she picked up her blanket and her bag and headed upstairs to the next floor.

As she climbed the stairs, a hand grabbed her arm. She spun quickly, slipping slightly on the stairs, ready to fight back if necessary. "Woah there." Oscar grabbed her, stopping her from falling backwards. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Kittie smiled and regained her balance. "You didn't, I just wasn't expecting to be grabbed on the stairs. It's not exactly the best place to stop and grab someone." Oscar rubbed the back of his neck, letting go of her arm. "Sorry, I just didn't want to lose you." She raised her eyebrows, startled, before narrowing her eyes. "Lose me? It's not like I can leave until the morning." "I... That's not what I meant. Let me start over." He took a step back and smiled. "Hi." "Hi," she replied bluntly. "You look nice." "I'm in jeans and a hoodie."

He looked at her, slightly confused. "Have I done something to offend you? You're not like you were before." Kittie sighed, shaking her head. "No, it's not you. I'm just tired and... Well maybe you have a little." "I'm sorry," he said, genuinely apologetic. "May I ask what I did?" Kittie sighed and stuck her hands in her pockets. "Well..." Voices came from the bottom of the stairs heading up, and Kittie flinched. She grabbed Oscar's arm and pulled him up the rest of the stairs, stopping in an alcove by the stairwell. "What..." began Oscar. Kittie covered his mouth and gestured to him to be quiet. The voices faded as the people moved further away. Kittie let go of Oscar and sank back against the wall, her head in her hands.

Oscar looked at her. "Can I ask what that was about?" He sat down next to her and touched her shoulder. She shook underneath his hand. ""Hey, are you okay? You're shaking." "I-I'm fine." "Come on, I know that's not true." He draped the blanket around her shoulders in case she was cold and nudged her shoulder with his own. "Spill , miss bounce." She smiled weakly and looked at him. "Thanks. First, my name is Kittie, which you would know if you had stuck around to talk to me on Monday, and second, I...what?" Oscar had held up his hands to interrupt her. "In my defence, you left then came back just as I was leaving so I didn't get a chance." "I had to help my mum with my little brothers and sister. They'd decided it would be a good idea to run off." "That would be why you came back with a child on your back." He smiled, remembering how odd it had seemed to start with. "That would be Charlie. He's the easiest being 4. I can just sling him around my neck, especially when he's tired." Oscar nodded. "I can do that with my sister Lily." He paused for a moment. "He's cute, just like his big sister."

Kittie hit him lightly. "Stop flirting." Oscar laughed and moved away slightly. "I wasn't flirting, I was observing." Kittie rolled her eyes. "Go and observe somewhere else then." As much as she was trying to be cool about it, inside her heart was racing. She turned away, hoping her cheeks weren't flushing, feeling that they were. Despite the darkness of the alcove, Oscar noticed the slight redness to her cheeks and smiled. "Sorry." He decided it would probably be best not to say anything like that to her again yet, and just wait for her. He was fairly confident the rumours were true. He'd gotten their mutual friend Tyler drunk the other night and Tyler had practically admitted that she used to like him. Maybe the feelings were still there, but he sensed she wasn't in the mood to admit to it at all. "So, uh, why are we hiding in an alcove away from people?" Kittie turned back, a little surprised he hadn't left. It was slightly insane to be hiding during a social in an indent in the wall. "Promise you won't judge." "Promise." He looked at her with anticipation, like he cared about what she was going to say, despite not really knowing her.

She took a deep breath. "That was my brother Jack and his friends. I'm not really on speaking terms with him anymore, none of us are." Oscar looked at her, but said nothing. He knew families could be complicated, his was proof of that. "Well when I say brother, legally he is, but he's not a blood relative. We adopted him, my parents adopted him when he was a baby before I was born. There's been tensions in my family for the last couple of months, especially between the children groups - uh my parents had children in sets so there's my brothers Alec, Luke, Jack, Michael and myself in one and Cal, Sophie, Tom, Charlie and Maisy in the other. They started young, and then decided they wanted more. Cal's adopted too, that's what started the whole second set of kids because they agreed to foster him from a baby and then adopted him, but looking at us you'd never know because we all look similar." She took a breath. "Sorry, that was... A lot of information but in order to understand, you need to know. Anyway, Jack kinda went off the deep end over the summer and had been arguing with everyone. He's now decided he doesn't want to be part of our family anymore so no one is speaking to him but that's cause he's not speaking to any of us. He's just acting like a complete and utter jerk." She sighed and rested her head back on the wall.

Oscar placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "That sucks." She shrugged. "It's just my life. There's always something going on." Oscar nodded, sensing the subject needed to be changed. "So, uh, are you excited for Christmas?" She nodded, delight showing on her face. "So excited. It's going to be amazing. There's a lot of us but it's always good fun. I just hope it snows." Oscar smiled back at her, glad she was smiling again. "Me too. It's great here when in snows. Were you here for the snow 2 years ago?" Kittie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I was. We got snowed in for a day, well almost." "Seriously, you got snowed in? How?" "First year, my friends dad was still being guilty divorced dad, so he got one of his contacts to rent us a place not far from here and I lived there with her, her boyfriend, my brother and 2 other friends. My brother decided to be an idiot the night before it snowed and break the water pipe by the back door. The water froze so we couldn't open the door and we'd lost the key to the front door in September." "Wow," laughed Oscar. "So you missed out on the snow?" She shook her head. "No. I'd figured out how to get out my bedroom window the day I moved in and there's an extension right outside it which is why I chose that room. So I climbed out onto the roof and jumped into the large snowdrift that had piled up next to it." "What about everyone else? Were they stuck in all day?" "Nope. I got Lexis window open from the outside and we came and went that way. He's on the ground floor," she elaborated.

Oscar nodded. "Must have been an adventure." "It was. We had a great day, well a great week in the snow. It was a bit cold though." "I can imagine." Oscar watched her shiver and glanced at her worriedly. "Are you alright? Are you cold?" Kittie shook her head, trying to stop shaking. "I'm fine." "You don't have to be tough all the time you know," he said quietly. Despite not knowing her for very long, he could tell she was similar to him and had to act tough to avoid getting hurt. "Here, have my jacket and I'll go find another blanket for you." He got to his feet and headed downstairs, leaving his jacket with Kittie. "You don't have to," she called after him. When he didn't come back, she picked up her stuff and his jacket and followed after him.

On her way down the stairs, Kittie bumped into Edie and Alex who were heading up to the food hatch. Edie grabbed Kitties arm, causing her to stop. "Hey, there you are! I've been looking for you for ages. We're just going to get some food. Did you want anything?" "No, I'm fine," Kittie replied, shaking her head, trying to carry on down the stairs. "We just saw your guy go past." Kittie stared at her blankly. "You know, the pretty one you've had a crush on for like forever." "He's not my guy. He doesn't know anything about me." Edie glanced down at Kitties hands and blinked, surprised. "That's not your jacket, or Lexis. Who's is it?" "Oscars. He left it and I'm going to give it back to him." Edie grinned and nudged Alex. "See, I told you, he's your guy." "And I told you he knows nothing about me. I fell on the stairs, he made sure I was okay and then left his jacket when he left." "He's sweet, and that's what you need."

Kittie pulled away and glared at her friends. "I don't need anything or anyone. I'm quite happy being single." Alex looked at her knowing otherwise, but said nothing. Edie wasn't going to let her friend lie to her, let alone herself. "You should try, you know. Not every guy is a jerk like Robin was. I just want you to be happy." "I am happy," Kittie lied, biting her lip. "Look, I've gotta go. I'll see you later." She carried on down the stairs, leaving Alex and Edie standing halfway up. "Don't give up. Take a chance on love. It really is worth it!" Edie yelled at her, leaning over the banister, startling a bunch of freshers at the bottom. At the bottom of the stairs, Kittie passed her friend Emma from her choir who was making out with her girlfriend. Kittie rolled her eyes and stepped back through the doors, into the fray.

A blast of noise greeted her as people sang and danced all around her, drinks in their hands as they giddily clutched at their friends and dance partners. She swerved between the people with ease, anticipating their next steps, their drunken dancing and choppy movements as they faltered across the floor. She searched for the curly blond hair of Oscar, thinking he would have forgotten about her the moment she left. She wasn't memorable to new people, especially at things like this, and that was purposeful. She didn't want people to know her by a reputation, to say "Oh Kittie, that's the small brunette who sings and dances." She didn't want to be talked about, for people to make judgements without really knowing her. So she let herself be seen as the quiet one, forgotten and never remembered. But that wasn't helping her right now. Maybe she could just leave his jacket on a chair somewhere and maybe he would find it before he stumbled home drunk. Maybe he would find it the next day when he stumbled back, searching for his discarded items that he'd left, like an American at a club on St Patricks day.

She couldn't do that though. It had been drummed into her to help people, to do everything she could. For as long as she could remember, she had done 5 random acts of kindness each day, and whilst that number had slipped as she grew older, she still did one each day, and she still helped people as much as she could. Just abandoning his jacket and returning upstairs to another cubby hole where she would lay shivering and slowly getting worse, was not helping people. Quite frankly it wasn't helping herself, but she couldn't go and she didn't want anyone to take care of her. Even when Lexi tried, she wouldn't let him and she had known him for years, ever since she has met him at a games convention and he had spent one game throwing plastic triangles at her, getting them both kicked out of the hall for a bit. They'd become fast friends, but even then she couldn't let him look after her. Only her parents could and even then, she was strongly independent.

Kittie spotted Tyler by the bar and wondered if she could leave Oscars jacket with him. He was good friends with Oscar and would no doubt be seeing him in the next couple of days. Giving the jacket to him would solve that issue, but unless Oscar had forgotten about her, he might keep looking for a blanket for her. Sighing, she headed to the bar and nudged Tyler's shoulder. He turned and smiled at her. "Hey! When did you get here?" He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his long arms around her. Pulling back, he glanced at the jacket in her hand, recognising it, but unsure why or how she could have it. He decided it was just a co-incidence. She plastered a smile on her face, ignoring the throbbing of her head from the loud music. "About an hour ago. I was watching the film but wanted to get away from the noise for a bit." He chuckled. "You've come to the wrong place then." He glanced at her, frowning slightly. "Are you okay? You look a little pale." Kittie waved a hand at him. "I'm fine, it's just a headache. Hey, do you mind if we go someone a little quieter?" "Sure." The barman placed a drink down in front of Tyler and moved on to someone else. Tyler picked up the bottle. "Can I get you a drink? Pay you back for earlier." Kittie shook her head. "No thanks. Come on, the corridor's quieter."

They left the bar and headed out through the heavy black doors, the noise level dropping. Tyler sipped his drink, waiting for Kittie to explain. He knew that if she just wanted to chat, she would have stayed in there. He'd known her a couple of weeks, but in that time he'd learnt a lot more than some people did. Kittie took a breath. "Hey, so your friend uh Oscar, he left his jacket with me after I nearly fell down the stairs. Could you give it back to him for me?" "Sure," he replied, taking it in his hand. "So you've met him. Do you want me to introduce you to him properly, talk you up to him a bit?" Kittie shook her head, slightly regretting she'd told Tyler she had liked Oscar. "No, it's fine. Just make sure he gets his jacket back and tell him I said thanks." "Are you sure? I mean would getting to know him be such a bad thing?" "I'm sure. What would be the point? It was a crush in the past, I didn't even know the guy and I highly doubt he'd like someone like me." "That's not why you should talk to him. Get to know him as a friend and who knows, maybe you could get him to fall for you." "Falling for people just ends up with the fallees getting hurt. Besides, you're starting to sound like Edie. Who knew you were such an optimistic romantic." She shook her head, before he could say anything to change her mind. "Honestly, it doesn't matter. Do you know if there any way of getting out of here? I'm really not feeling well and I just want to go home." He shrugged. "I'll ask Jennie but I doubt it. You'll just have to stick it out, curl up in a corner somewhere and sleep." "Thanks." Kittie left the jacket with Tyler and began heading upstairs back to the alcove, passing Emma who was talking to Lucy and Molly from choir. Tyler watched her go, wondering how she could be so stubborn, before going and joining Lucy, Molly and Emma.


	3. At the social part 2

**AN: here's the next bit. I'm nearly done the third part of the social so that should be up by Christmas Day. Enjoy guys x**

* * *

><p><span>The social part 2<span>

At the top of the stairs, Kittie faltered, unsure whether or not go back to the alcove after all. He would be able to find her there again having been there, and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to or not, despite telling Tyler it had been a crush. She wasn't going to admit that she had feelings for Oscar, perhaps had them still. She was unsure if they had gone away, or had just been repressed. But she didn't want to know. Feelings hurt too much, especially when they weren't returned. She honestly couldn't see why someone like him could like someone like her. She was nothing special. Years of bullying and snide comments from her brothers and friends who had turned out to be false had caused her self-confidence and positive self-image to plummet and never rise very far. Not that many people knew that. Being good at acting enabled her to hide her insecurities very well and make people believe she was confident.

Feelings aside, all she wanted to do was curl up under blankets and sleep. With that in mind, she headed back to the alcove. To her surprise, Oscar was sat where they had been a few minutes before. As she got closer, he smiled and stood up. "I thought you had left without saying goodbye." "You barely know me, besides, I went to find you. You left your jacket." "Because I was coming back, but you seem to have misplaced it." She shrugged, sitting down, giving in to the pain from her screaming ankle. "I left it with your friend Tyler. I figured he'd see you before I would. Guess I was wrong." "Thanks. Yeah, I'm going out for drinks with him tomorrow and some guys from work." He watched her lay her leg out straight and take off her boots, noting the bandage on her right foot. "Injuring yourself?" He asked. "Mayhaps I had another run in on the stairs," she replied. She bit her tongue, wishing he would go because it hurt too much, but hoping more that he would stay.

Oscar sensed her reluctance and smiled, sitting down next to her. "How about we start over. Hi, I'm Oscar Halliday. Tyler's told me lots about you." He stuck out his hand for her to shake, causing her to smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Oscar. I'm Kittie. I hope you've heard good things about me. Can't have a stranger know all my secrets." She shook the offered hand. Oscar looked at her. "I can't imagine you having deep dark secrets." "You would be surprised." Very surprised, she added mentally. "So, Oscar, what brings you here? What do you study at this incredibly poorly organised university?" He laughed, drumming his fingers lightly against his leg. "Actually, I graduated in October, but I had been on one of the most disorganised courses, well at least it is now. I'm an NQT." Kittie, stared at him, her eyes widening in slight horror. "Seriously? So maybe you know my brother Jack. But were you 3 years or 4 years?" "3 years. Couldn't wait to get out into school. I did know a Jack, Jack Swan."

Kitties head dropped into her hands. "I bet you've been hearing all sorts of things about me then, most probably not good." Oscar grabbed her arm. "Wait, you're Catkin? You're his little sister?" He laughed, coughing when she hit him. "You don't look very much alike really. The adopted siblings shows there. But you're very similar apparently. What do you study? I take it you still go here." She nodded. "3rd year performing arts student, hence DAMCA. I can't wait to graduate this year, well this academic year anyhow." "Any particular reason?" He asked, intrigued. "Can't wait to get out of here. I love being here with my friends and the Uni life, but I hate how unorganised and ridiculous everything else is. Assessments have been cancelled, room changes are frequent and the amount of extra work is ridiculous. But I do love it here." She shivered, wrapping the blanket she had left earlier around her legs.

Oscar wrapped the blanket he'd found around her shoulders. "Here, can't have you getting cold. So what have you got planned for the holidays? Family Christmas? Carols by candle light? Ice skating with your friends or boyfriend?" She smiled. "You're mostly right. I'm going home on the 18th, couple of days at home and then to Canada to spend Christmas with my great grandparents. Carols definitely, happens every year a long with a load of Christmas traditions. I'm going skating next week with some friends, but no boyfriend." "He doesn't want to take you?" He asked, surprised. Kittie shook her head, laughing. "It's not that. I don't have a boyfriend. If I did, I'd make him take me. I love ice skating." "Steady on your feet are you?" "You will have to come with me and find out."

She shivered again, causing Oscar to move closer to her. "Here," he said, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. "You're not making a move are you?" she asked, unsure what was going on. "Because I absolutely won't stand for it." "I swear, I won't try anything. Also, I hate to point this out, but you're not standing, you're sitting." Kittie laughed. "That's true. Well then, I won't sit for it. I know how to defend myself and could quite easily escape should you try anything." Oscar held up his hands, showing they were open and unthreatening. "I promise I won't try anything. Tyler would kill me. He's protective of you, you know." She shrugged. "A lot of people are. They don't think I can look after myself, but I won't let them look after me." "You don't like people looking after you?" "Not really. Makes me feel like I can't look after myself." She looked down at her hands. "With lots of siblings, I kind of got forgotten a bit. My parents were back in work full time after Michael and I were born, and when Cal was adopted, the focus was on the new baby. So I had to take care of myself, I had to make sure I was okay and it became habit. Even now, I struggle when my housemates offer to cook or wash up the things I used, or offer to help me tidy my room." "Gee, that's rough."

Unsure what to say, Oscar left silence for a bit. "I guess that explains why you didn't want me to find a blanket for you." She shrugged. "I guess. But I'm grateful and it doesn't mean my family love me any less." She stopped, worried she'd gotten a little too personal with him. "Thanks for the blanket," she said with a smile, fiddling with a corner. "I really appreciate it. I hate getting cold." "But you love ice skating," he countered, a little confused. "Have you any idea about the rush you can get from gliding across the ice, swerving past those who fall over, the speed you can reach, the exhilaration? Besides, you move quick enough to not get cold, possibly even overheat if you wear too many layers." Her eyes lit up as she spoke, passion showing in her voice. "Sounds like you're a pro." She shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I'm not bad. I mean I can't do anything fancy like the ice skaters in the competitions, but I can keep myself and other people upright." "Go skating a lot with others do you?" She smiled. "As much as I can drag my friends along yes. Not everyone is steady on their feet you know and sometimes they need someone to pull them around on the ice and stop them from falling over." She bit back a yawn, pretending she was just stretching.

Oscar smiled, noticing how her hands gently curved as she stretched, in the same way to someone who has been dancing for years. He wondered if she was a dancer. That could explain how she was so good at ice skating, but the two weren't always associated. "You're tired. Don't try to hide it. I have a little sister, remember?" "And I have 3 younger brothers and 2 younger sisters. I think I know how to hide being tired," she retorted, moving away. "Oh, so you admit you're tired then?" He stared at her, his eyebrows raised. "What, no. Hang on a minute mister," she spluttered indignantly. "I never said I was tired, nor will I." "Hmm." Oscar looked at her and grabbed her hands. As he held her wrists, her hands shook and felt slightly warmer than usual. Acting on a hunch, he placed the back of a hand on her forehead and pulled it back quickly, surprised at how warm her forehead was. "Geez, you're cold, you've got a very high temperature and you're shaking. Kittie, are you ill? Is that why you were trying to leave earlier?" She pulled away. "How would you know that?" She asked, staring at him. "Were you spying on me?" "No, I just saw you earlier. The guys on the door wouldn't let you leave. I also heard the swearing. What language was that in by the way?" "Russian. Don't change the subject Halliday." "I'm not miss didn't tell me your surname."

Kittie stared at him, unsure how to answer, then burst out laughing. Oscar joined in, watching her rock back and forth, catching her when she fell sideways. "Steady there miss bounce." "Th-thanks," she said, giving in an letting someone take care of her. She felt too ill to care. Shivering, she curled up on the floor, trying to stay warm. "Come here you," Oscar said, draping a blanket over her, making sure she was completely covered. "Better?" Kittie shook her head. "A little, but I'm still really cold. And you're going to be cold too. You're starting to shake." "Well somebody gave my jacket to someone else, so I don't have that." Kittie rolled her eyes. "Get over it. It's a jacket." "Says the one wrapped in blankets." "Do you argue this much with everyone or am I a special stranger?" Oscar looked at her. "You're not exactly a stranger anymore, are you?" Kittie paused. "I guess. Acquaintances it is." "Really? I'm just an acquaintance?" Kittie sat up, looking at him. "You count me as a friend even though you haven't known me long?" "Why wouldn't I?"

Kittie tipped her head to the side. "I just didn't think... I wasn't expecting you wanting to be my friend, to say we're friends. Well not say but uh imply I guess. Sorry, I'm babbling. I do that sometimes." She looked down, nervously. She wasn't going to admit the reason she was babbling was due to nerves. He smiled. "It's fine. Lie back down and I'll go find some more blankets." He stood up and started moving around. "Wait," she called, reaching out to him, then drawing her hand back quickly in case he saw. "I'll just text my friend and ask her to bring blankets. D-don't go." He turned back and stared at her. "What about until your friend brings blankets? You're cold now and I'm starting to get cold." Kittie had a thought, and then regretted it. Like he would ever agree to that, she thought. But there was no harm in asking, right? "Well, uh, you could stay here with me and we could share the blankets, but no funny business and this isn't me making a move. I just don't want you to be cold either and I vaguely recall some fact about body heat and people together." "Is this your way of asking me out?" he asked, sticking his hands in his pockets, his thumbs hanging loose as he grinned cockily.

Kittie scowled. "No. Forget it. I was just trying to be kind. But maybe there's no point. Everything I say you try and turn it into something else. Why would you do that?" He shrugged. "I guess I've been hanging out with Tyler for too long." He paused, hoping he hadn't upset her, knowing he probably had. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to." He came and sat down next to her, knowing he'd taken the joke too far, which led him to believe that maybe she still had feelings for her. He wondered if he could get Tyler drunk again and ask him. But then, would he know? "I'm sorry Kittie. I'll behave, I promise." He hoped this would coax a smile out of her. "You better," she mumbled. She looked up at him, slight anger showing on her face. "Anything out of line will be cut off." He laughed and then looked at her again. "Wait, you're not joking, are you?" She shook her head. "Nope. Well maybe I won't cut everything, but I can break arms and you can end up cold." "Yes ma'am." He looked at her seriously. "I promise not to take advantage of you. You sleep and make sure you stay warm."

She nodded. "That's good. Alright." She shuffled over a bit and pulled out her phone. Quickly she texted Edie, asking for her to bring some more blankets. "Right, blankets ordered." Shivering slightly, she crawled further under the blankets and lay down. Oscar moved so that he was next to her and pulled the blankets over him. "See, this ain't so bad, is it? Just two friends making sure the other stays warm." Kittie nodded, turning away, not daring herself to speak. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to be more than friends. She yawned and felt her eyes beginning to close. Oscar watched her, and smiled. "Sleep well, miss bounce," he said, draping a blanket around her, making sure she was warm. She mumbled something incoherently in reply, causing Oscar to smile again. He had to admit he had really been enjoying talking to her and she did look cute when she was asleep. There was something about her that caught his attention and kept drawing him in. Their first meeting had ended quickly but he had wanted to talk to her again. He was intrigued by her. She was different from everyone else, not scared to argue with him or mess around. She also wasn't scared to call him out when he was wrong or had done something to offend her. He yawned and decided it might be a nice idea to get some rest. Maybe he could close his eyes for a minute.


	4. At the social part 3

**AN: so here's the final part of the social. Hope you guys enjoy. All the people are based off of real people, events are kinda based off real events and the building is based off my uni. Enjoy and let me know what you think? Kallie xx Also apologies for the paragraphing. I've broken my laptop so am doing everything on my tablet and it doesn't like keeping the paragraphs together with each bit in new lines. **

* * *

><p><span>At the social part 3<span>

Edie walked past with blankets, saw the two of them asleep together and smiled. Careful not to wake them, she left the blankets next to them and went to find Alex again. The night passed by and the pair slept on. A few people wandered past, barely noticing Kittie and Oscar, but some did, including Tyler. When Tyler saw them, he smiled. Knowing both of them certainly had its advantages. He knew they could be really good together. However, not everyone who saw them was pleased like Tyler. Despite not wanting to be part of the family anymore, Jack still cared about his little sister, and didn't want her to get hurt by a guy who had a reputation for being a heart breaker, despite the better aspects of his reputation. He scowled instantly when he saw Oscar with his arm draped over Kitties side, her leaning into Oscar. Thoughts raced through his head, angry, unpleasant thoughts as he labelled her a slut, believing that she had slept with him. He wanted to pull them apart, to yell at her, shame her and make her become the innocent girl he had grown up with. He wanted to hurt Oscar, to shout at him, to hit him and make him stay away from his sister. No, he decided. She wouldn't listen to him if he did that. He would just find her later and talk to her, and talk to him too.

Some time later, Kittie woke up, feeling extremely comfortable. She felt her forehead and whilst she still felt warm, her temperature wasn't as high as it was before. She smiled. Sleep had been good for her, and whilst Oscar hadn't technically been looking after her, it had been nice that someone was there making sure she was doing what she needed to do. Okay, so maybe he had been looking after her, and to her surprise, it felt nice. She yawned and sat up, looking down at Oscar as she hugged her knees. She had to admit he looked cute when he was asleep, the way his hair bounced slightly as he breathed. She yawned again and looked around, anywhere that wasn't at Oscar and causing repressed feelings to emerge again. Noticing Jack leaning against a wall scowling, she frowned. When he pointed to his feet in an angry summoning way, she looked at him confused, but shrugged. She was cross at him, but he wanted to talk to her and maybe something had happened. Careful not to wake Oscar, she crawled out from under the blankets and headed over to her brother.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" She asked as she reached him. When he didn't answer she stared at his face trying to find a clue there as to why he looked so angry. "Is something wrong?" she probed, trying to get him to respond to her, a little annoyed seeing as he had summoned her like she was his minion. "Look, I'm not very well and I'm cold, so I'm going to go back over there where I was warm." She turned and began walking back to Oscar, a little annoyed at herself for thinking that Jack would be reasonable to her right now. "You must be ill because you seem to have lost all your senses!" he yelled at her retreating figure. Kittie stopped and spun on her foot, no idea what he was talking about. "I'm sorry, what?" Jack moved toward her quickly and grabbed her arm. He spun her and pointed at the sleeping Oscar. "I saw you with him, lots of people did. Kittie, what the hell are you playing at? This is a public place and you were here with him, together like that." Kittie pulled away from her brother. "Jack I still have no idea what you're talking about. We fell asleep, well I went to sleep first and then he must have fallen asleep because he's asleep now." "Oh, you fell asleep. So you slept with him and then you fell asleep." Jack began to shake with anger, his face turning white as his lips held a tight lipped grimace.

Kittie stared at him incredulously. "You think I slept with him? You're mad." "Are you telling me you didn't?" "Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. I did not sleep with that guy." She stopped. "Well okay, I did technically sleep with him, I mean we slept next to each other, but I didn't have sex with him. Nothing happened." "Uh huh." Jack nodded angrily, not really listening to her, believing that she was just making excuses to cover her tracks and make it look like was still the good girl everyone thought she was. "Look, you don't have to believe me, because I don't care what you think. I know nothing happened, he knows nothing happened and quite frankly you don't matter. You shouldn't care anyway, because you don't want to be part of the family anymore. You've walked out on us. Mum needs us all and it's nearly Christmas." She shook her head and turned away. "Goodbye Jack." "That's it, run back to your fuck buddy you little slut," he shouted at her as she walked away, his anger taking over his desire to protect her.

Kittie spun around angrily, her hair flying wildly as it escaped the tie that had kept it in place. She moved to him quickly and slammed him against the wall, her hands clenched tightly in balked up fists around his shirt and jacket. "Shut up! You know nothing. You don't care, don't pretend you do. Why are you so cross? He's a nice guy. So what he may have a bit of a reputation for breaking a few hearts. He's still a great person. Do you even know him? You probably don't, so don't try to judge him without knowing him." Voices behind from people coming up the stairs, forced her to speed up her chat with her brother. "Let me make one thing absolutely clear," she whispered slightly threateningly. "I am not sleeping with Oscar. We did not have sex, we have done nothing but talk. We are just friends. If I was sleeping with him, you would be the last to know and it wouldn't matter to you. You turned your back on us, you walked out. Family obviously means nothing to you, because you missed my birthday, my 21st Jack! So stay the hell away from me and from him and unless you sort yourself out and actually make an effort to be part of our family, come back on your knees and beg for forgiveness, forget it, forget everything. Stay away from me." She let go of him and walked back over to where Oscar was stirring. Jack watched her go, trying to act like nothing had happened.

Kittie sat back down next to Oscar and waited for him to fully wake up. "Hey there," he said, smiling as he yawned and sat up. "Hey," she replied, hugging her knees. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Jack walk away and sighed a little, glad he was gone. "You fell asleep." "I did, didn't I. Apologies m'lady." He glanced down at their feet where a pile of blankets sat unused. "I see the blankets arrived." "Well, we've been asleep..." Kittie looked at her phone to check the time, "4 hours. Wow 4 hours. That's a long time for a thing like this." "And are you feeling any better?" Oscar asked, wondering if she would tell him the truth, especially if she didn't like people taking care of her. She shrugged. "A little. Thank you." "You're very welcome. Can't have my friend ill now, can we?" he smiled, nudging her shoulder with his own. She laughed and nudged him back. "Yes, because you did a great job when you were asleep." "Hey, you were asleep too, first if I recall correctly. You snore you know." Kittie looked around for something to hit him with, found nothing and pushed him instead. "I do not!" "I'm just teasing," he answered, holding up his hands in surrender, which she ignored. She started to tickle him, hitting when he moved too much.

Tyler walked past, checking on the two and laughed when he saw Kittie hitting Oscar. "Looks like you two hit it off," he chuckled, crouching down next to them. Kittie stopped and scowled at Tyler. "No puns or I'll throw my shoe at you." "Well one, you'd then be shoeless and two, you're wearing boots which are currently lying on the floor. Not exactly shoes now are they?" "Well then I'll throw one of Oscar's shoes at you. Then I won't be shoeless" she retorted. Oscar raised his eyebrows, but didn't interrupt, knowing if he did, he'd get hit again. "True, but he's wearing his shoes. So if you threw one of Oscars shoes at me, one it would hurt more because let's face it guys shoes are made of firmer stuff probably because retailers know girls buy more shoes and they want to make loads of money, and two he'd be shoeless and have to hop." Kittie rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to be so logical and what is it with the numbers? That's twice in the space of minutes you've listed things off." "Maybe I'm just logical, or maybe I just like numbers." "Just to make it perfectly clear, you're not throwing my shoes at anyone. I'm quite happy wearing my shoes," interjected Oscar before any more arguing could occur.

Kittie sighed and threw herself back on the blankets, wincing as she hit the floor, having forgotten that it was only thin blankets on top of hard floor. "Okay Tyler, so what brings you here? You always have a motive." She sat up, rubbing the back of her head. Tyler grinned. "Well, they're just about to start another film, and from what I hear, it's Home Alone, which I know both of you love despite the fact neither knew that about the other." Kittie and Oscar exchanged slightly shocked smiles. Tyler rubbed his hands together. "So what do you say we move this party to the screen and watch a film or 4 before we go home?" Kittie nodded. "I'm up for that if you are. We just have to move the blankets and I'll hop down the stairs carrying my boots. I can't be asked to put them back on." Oscar shook his head collecting the blankets. "Sounds good although you're not hopping down the stairs. I'll carry you if I have to, but no more accidents or near accidents on the stairs for you missy, not while I'm around." "You're such a killjoy, and I'd like to point out that one of the near accidents today was your fault. You grabbed me when I was walking up the stairs." Kittie got to her feet and picked up her bag and her coat.

Tyler picked up her boots and offered his arm to her with a slight bow. "May I escort you, m'lady?" Laughing, Kittie took his arm, glancing back at Oscar to make sure he was alright with the blankets. The trio headed down the stairs towards the lecture room, hoping they hadn't started the film yet. Oscar glanced at Tyler, noticing he was only carrying a Kitties boots. "Mate, what did you do with my jacket that Kittie," he stared at her accusingly, "gave you?" "It's with my stuff. Jennie's looking after my stuff. I came to find you guys," Tyler called over his shoulder, grabbing Kittie as she stumbled slightly on the stairs. Oscar dropped the blankets and reached out to Kittie from behind, making sure she wasn't going to fall. "Steady there miss bounce." Kittie waved them both away. "Geez you two are acting like I can't walk down some stairs. I'm a big girl you know." "Not really," replied Tyler, taking the hint and letting go. "You're a small person." "Are you calling me a munchkin?" Kittie glared at him.

Oscar rolled his eyes. "I've figured out why so much arguing has happened. You are so defensive and take offence on a lot of little things. Just chill. You're going to make yourself ill again, so stop." Kittie opened her mouth to argue and Oscar shushed her. "No, don't argue. We're going to watch some films, have some fun and you are going to stop arguing with everyone. Calm down and have a little faith in us. We're your friends, not enemies. We aren't trying to hurt you, I promise." He picked up the discarded blankets again. Kittie stared at him shocked before Oscar ushered her and Tyler down the stairs. He herded the two of them into the lecture room, dropping the blankets in a space and making sure Kittie sat. As Tyler went to get his stuff from Jennie, Oscar headed out the doors to the bar to grab a drink. Heading to the bar, he passed Molly and a couple of his other friends, chatting away. He paused, talking to them for a second, mentioning that he was going to watch the next couple of films with some friends. Nodding, they decided to join in and left to get their stuff.

Molly watched him a little suspiciously, unsure how he knew Kittie and why he was spending so much time with her. Molly was jealous, at least she thought she was. In fact she had gotten the definition wrong and whilst she didn't like that Kittie was friends with Oscar, she was envious of the amount of time they were spending together, despite the fact that they hadn't know each other very long, which Molly didn't know. There had always been an unspoken rivalry between Molly and Kittie ever since Molly had found how just how good Kittie was at singing. She was envious of Kitties talent, and the envy had deepened when Jennie had given the soprano solo to Kittie and not Molly, despite the fact that Kittiw was in fact a soprano whereas Molly was not. Molly had been annoyed when Jennie had overlooked her offer of singing the part and had tried to act pleased for Kittie, but she was unsure she'd been convincing. In fact she hadn't been, at least to Kittie but no one else seemed to notice. Maybe Kittie had noticed but she couldn't ask Kittie or find out easily, so she was just going to leave it.

Knowing Tyler liked cider and figuring most people like lemonade, Oscar picked up drinks for the others and headed back to the them. He laughed when he saw Kittie had made almost a nest from the blankets, leaving Tyler to sit slightly awkwardly next to her. He settled down on her other side, laughing again when Kittie stared at the drink like it was a foreign substance and made her take it. As Tyler had calculated, they watched 4 films back to back with 5 minute breaks in between for quick toilet trips and drink runs. At points, Tyler watched Kittie noticing how this was the first time he had seen her relaxed in a while. He noticed how her hands were still and how she was actually smiling, not just the fake smile she used to hide behind. He also glanced at Oscar a couple of times, noticing him watching Kittie and then turning away before he could be caught. Kittie intrigued Oscar, that was clear, but there was something else, something different from how he had been with her before they went to go and watch the films. Was Oscar starting to fall for Kittie?

At last daylight fully broke through the night sky, pushing back the darkness strands of light at a time until only light remained. It wasn't sunlight or clear blue skies, but it wasn't black and it wasn't raining, despite the mass of clouds. The lights flooded on as everyone crowded into the lecture room. A speech was given about the fundraiser, how the staff were grateful for the amount of money raised so far, reminders to get forms with money raised handed in ASAP now that the fundraiser had happened and a plea to spare any loose change and put it in the purple buckets on the way out held by Ruth and Jack. A reminder was also made about empty glasses and for blankets to be folded and left neatly in a pile on the stage. Cheering filled the lecture room as it was announced that they could finally leave.

Oscar turned to Kittie smiling. "Looks like you can now go how and take some paracetamol at last." She nodded. "Looks like it, although I'm feeling a lot better. It's a wonder what a bit of sleep, good friends and some fun can do. I do however feel drained and am so looking forward to my bed." She stood up, wobbling slightly, a little unsteady on her feet having been sat down for so long. Tyler grabbed her and helped her until she had regained her balance. "Don't sleep too much. Remember we're hitting town at 3 for coffee and going over Christmas presents for people. I still don't know what to get Jennie." She smiled. "Well I do, so that's fine." Shrugging on her coat and holding her bag in her other hand, she glanced at the door, watching as crowds started to head to it, beginning to cause a massive block. "Right I'm gonna nip out the back way. Don't want to trudge through the crowds to get out the door. Tyler I'll see you later, Oscar I will..." She took a deep breath and pulled out a pen. If she didn't do this now, she knew she would regret it. "Oscar, do you..." She shook her head. No, if she was hesitant about it, it wouldn't happen. She had to be confident and just take a chance.

Oscar grinned, figuring what she wanted when he saw the pen and offered his arm. "Yeah, I'd love your number." Tyler glanced at her and offered his arm too, messing with her. "I'd love your number too. Would save all the hassle of having to pass messages through Jennie when you're not online." Kittie rolled her eyes, taking off the lid of the pen. "It's not my fault Michael cut through the power lines last week and I had to go and babysit for my parents whilst they sorted it out." Quickly she wrote her number down on Oscar's arm, the numbers curling slightly and the letters even more as she wrote her name neatly below, resisting the urge to write call me. On Tyler she wasn't as reluctant, finishing off her number with call me maybe and ;) causing him to burst out laughing. She capped the pen as Oscar and Tyler admired her handiwork. "Right," she grinned, shouldering her satchel that she'd gotten for her birthday, "time for me to go I think. See you around." The guys said their goodbyes in response and she headed out the door at the side where no one was standing.

Once she had gone, Tyler turned to Oscar, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "So, Kittie huh? What d'ya think of her?" Oscar shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "She's nice. Strange, but nice." "You gonna stay in contact with her?" "Probably. I would like to get to know her better and she... We are friends after all." He decided a Starkid reference was the best way forward, despite the fact that Tyler didn't really know anything to do with Starkid. Deciding the best approach would be to get away, he changed the subject. "I'll see you tonight for drinks at 8? I'm gonna take the empty glasses back to the bar." Tyler nodded, scooping up the blankets. "See you tonight buddy. Don't be late." Oscar picked up the glasses and began walking away. "That was one time!" he called over his shoulder, shaking his head. Once he'd returned the glasses, he went back and picked up his jacket, noticing that the steady stream of people exiting had diminished to just a few. He decided now would be a good time to leave so he headed for the exit, scrambling in his pocket for loose change to throw into one of the buckets. The coins rattled down onto the other coins in the bucket that covered the bottom in a complete layer.

As he walked on, a hand grabbed his arm. He looked back at Jack and smiled. "Hey mate, haven't seen you in a while." In truth, he'd never really had anything to do with Jack, what with him having always been in another group and being 4 years instead of the accelerated programme that Oscar had been on. He'd only really met Jack through his friend Hope and had seen him at Hope's birthday when the two of them talked. Jack glowered at him, his grip tightening on Oscars arm. "Stay away from Kittie." Oscar blinked. "I'm sorry?" "For your sake, stay away from Kittie. I know what you're like and I will not have my little sister hurt by the likes of you." Oscar pulled away, wrenching from Jacks grip. "Look it's none of your business who I'm friends with and from what I hear you shouldn't even care. You left the family." "I still care about her. Stay away from her or you'll regret it." "What will you do?" Oscar knew instantly it had been a bad idea to provoke him. Despite not being weak or scrawny, Oscar looked like a twig next to Jack and knew he could do a lot of damage if he tried.

Jack clenched a hand around Oscars shoulder, the hand weighing heavy and his fingers digging in as he tried to appear as threatening as possible without those who were still left realising. "I will make your life a living hell. I know teachers in your school and I will do everything I can to screw up your career if you don't leave her alone," he said in a horse whisper, his voice low and threatening. Jack noticed the writing on Oscars wrist and scowled. "Wash off her number, don't call her, don't talk to her and I'll leave you alone." "You're insane," replied Oscar, walking away. His left hand clenched into a fist as he tried to control his anger as he left. Thoughts flew through his mind as he headed back home. Of course he wanted to talk to Kittie again, but he couldn't risk his job. He liked that school and he didn't want anything or anyone to mess up his opportunity there. Maybe he could just not talk to Kittie for a bit. After all he had never said when he'd talk to her again. He'd leave it a little while, unsure if what Jack had said was just a threat or if he really meant it. He didn't know the guy well enough to make that judgement. A couple of days not talking to Kittie wouldn't matter, right?


	5. Tea, coffee, and socks

**AN: heres the next part guys :) also I'm putting in - between each paragraph because I can't get it to format how I want on my iPad and it's annoying me that you can't distinguish between the paragraphs easily. Anyway, happy New Year guys xx **

* * *

><p>Kittie glanced at her watch. Late, definitely late. She hadn't expected Maggie to put washing up liquid in the dishwasher again. She had thought once would be enough to deter someone but the flood of bubbles as the dishwasher ran it's cycle proved otherwise. And of course Maggie couldn't clear it up. Her lectures were more important so Kittie had to be late. The hot drink in her thermos was slowly cooling down but there wasn't time to drink it as she ran to her class, dodging the waves of other people as they milled around. Why she had to have class now, she didn't didn't understand. She swerved to avoid the people, her bag swinging dangerously on her back as she tried desperately not to spill the hot liquid. She skidded and ducked as she passed someone carrying a large wooden board. It narrowly missed her head and as she straightened she smiled pleased she had been able to avoid that particular collision. Her smile faded to a frown as she realised that had wasted seconds that she needed to get to class. She sped past the main building and the chapel, glancing at her watch. 2 minutes until class started. She was always early apart from today. Why today of all days. She hurried on, stopping and backtracking as she walked passed the building, absentmindedly counting the seconds as she moved.<p>

She was so focused on not being late that she didn't notice the hand reaching out and grabbing her shoulder. The force of the other person stopped her in her tracks and she glanced up. Her heart rate quickened, slightly remaining whilst her split second happiness was replaced with anger. She stared at the person in front of her, wondering if she had got it all wrong, if she had been wrong about him.

"Hi," he said with a smile, brushing back his curly blond hair. "Sorry to grab you like that, but I didn't think you'd notice me."

"I probably wouldn't," she shrugged. "I'm running late and don't really have time to stand around and chat." She tried to move past him but he stopped her. "I really am late, I have a hot drink here that is getting colder by the second and my friends will be wondering where I am, so goodbye Oscar."

"Wait, please," he called after her as she walked away.

Kittie slowly counted to three under her breath and turned back round. "You have 90 seconds before I have to go. I can't be late, well later than I already am."

"Ah okay." He nodded, not wanting to push his luck, sensing that she was annoyed with him but that wasn't definite. She might just be flustered. "So how are you? How's the foot? Feeling any better?"

Kittie shrugged, slightly annoyed he was asking her that. He had stopped her for that? "I'm fine."

Oscar stared at her, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Really? Cause you don't seem it."

Whatever had been holding in Kittie's built up anger for the last 6 days shattered. "Why would you care? Seriously you make this big show of saying we're friends and we have a great time at the fundraiser and tell me you want my number and then you ignore me and act like I never existed? No way. And you especially cannot expect me to act like I don't care, because I do. I like you okay? There, I admit it and I thought I might actually have a chance with someone as amazing as you. I thought maybe you liked me too at least as a friend, but maybe I was wrong." She fought back angry tears, becoming more and more emotional as she spoke. "No contact Oscar. You don't go around ignoring your friends for days and then expect nothing. You could have gotten my number from Tyler or asked me on Facebook but no, you had to-"

Kitties angry speech stopped as Oscar leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, stunning her into silence. For a moment she let herself enjoy the kiss before she pulled away, pushing him back. "What the hell? No, don't you dare. Why would you do that? You ignore me and then you kiss me." She shook her head. "Nope, still doesn't make sense to me."

"Let me explain," he started, holding his hands up incase she started hitting him.

Kittie cut him off. "What is there to explain? You've made it very clear this last week that you want nothing to do with me."

"That's not true. I've just been busy. I have an 8-6 job that doesn't usually end when I get home."

"You could have picked up the phone or messaged me. We live in the 21st century you know. Communication isn't exactly hard these days."

Oscar rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I know and I'm sorry, I've just had a lot to figure out."

"You had a lot to figure out? Like what? I doubt much has happened in 6 days."

Oscar sighed exasperatedly. "But it has. Everything has changed in 6 days, at least for me it has. I've had a lot to wrap my head around."

"Doesn't mean you can ignore your friends though." Kittie shook her head sadly. "I thought we were friends. I could have helped you know." A thought occurred to her. "And who the hell goes around kissing their friends like that? You shouldn't go around kissing people for no reason."

"But I do have a reason," he replied quietly, staring at her. "Kittie, I didn't mean to ignore you, but i honestly had things I needed to figure out and if I'd spoken to you... I might have made the wrong choice. Wait, don't go, let me finish," he called as she started to walk away.

"Your 90 seconds are up Oscar and I wouldn't want you to make any wrong choices now, would I?" Her hair blew softly in the wind, the air as cold as her words.

"That's not what I meant, let me finish." He moved towards her and grabbed her, stopping her from going anywhere. "You're what I've had to figure out. Kittie, I like you a lot and until yesterday I didn't realise quite how much. Tyler and Sam have been joking about me falling for you and they're right. I've been falling for you since I first met you, I just hadn't noticed. You're not the only one who...I'd seen you around and I've wanted to get to know you too. Why do you think I came and spoke to you when I was supposed to be in choir? I like you Kittie."

She shook her head, finding it hard to process this information. "Then why haven't you said something until now?"

"I had to figure out if I really did like you or if it was a crush. It's the first one," he added before she could take anything the wrong way again. "And well, Jack told me to leave you alone, to forget about you."

"And you listened to him?" Kittie scowled, unsure if it was because Jack had told Oscar to stay away or because Oscar listened.

"He threatened my job, but I don't care about that anymore. I want to be with you if you'll have me. I just want you."

"You like me?" Kittie stared at him, unsure if he really meant it or if this was just some joke designed to make her look like an idiot. "Prove it. Prove you really like me and don't care what Jack or anyone else says."

Without a word, Oscar leaned forward and kissed her again, this time softer, gently caressing her lips as he held her. When she didn't break the kiss, he put more passion behind it, trying to show her he really did mean it. Slowly he broke away and watched her, waiting to see how she would react. He was a little surprised he had stunned her into silence, having expected her to respond somehow. "I really do like you, and I don't go around kissing just anyone you know." He looked at her awkwardly, waiting for some kind of reaction. "A kiss should be followed by a date."

That brought Kittie back to reality. "Wait, what? A date?" She shook her head, a small smile creeping across her face. She had enjoyed the kiss, hadn't been kissed like that in a while and the thought of him honestly liking her had put her into a frozen state as her mind had tried desperately to catch up. "Oscar, it's not that I don't want to, I do, I just have class right now." A thought occurred to her. "Shouldn't you as well, have your class I mean, to teach."

Oscar shrugged like it was nothing, but knowing he could get in trouble if anyone ever found out the real reason why he wasn't there today. "I called in sick so I could talk to you. Some things are more important to me."

"My how gallant you are sir, I'm impressed." She smiled. No one had ever done anything like that for her before.

He grinned. "If you stick with me kid, that will happen a lot more." He cringed. "Wait that's not what I meant either. I'm not calling you a kid. I tried to use a film quote to make you smile and it just flopped."

Kittie reached out for him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's sweet, that you're sweet. There's this whole other side of you Oscar Halliday."

He shrugged, a little embarrassed now. "Maybe I've never had a reason to show it before. Would... Would you like to go for coffee with me sometime?"

Kittie laughed. "First thing you need to learn, I don't drink coffee or tea, but make it hot chocolate and I'm yours. I'm not so much a fan of hot drinks."

"Hot chocolate it is then," he replied, resisting the urge to hold her. "Is that what's in the thermos?" he asked, pointing to it. Her not drinking tea or coffee confused him.

Kittie looked down at the thermos in her hand. "Oh, it's not for me. My friend asked if I could bring her some tea. Hopefully it's still warm enough."

"I'm sure it will be. Thermos flasks tend to have the magically ability to do that you know," he laughed.

"They do, don't they." She smiled. "Okay, so coffee that isn't really coffee for me. It's a date."

Oscar grinned. "Good. Are you free this afternoon?"

Kittie stared at him. "You're supposed to be ill. Can't have you wandering around town when you should be ill."

"I'll say I had a miraculous recovery. I'm entitled to a day off every now and then. What's life without risks and the potential on being caught when you took a chance?"

Kittie nodded thoughtfully. "That's true. Alright, coffee. I'll meet you at Costa at 4?"

"I shall see you then." He smiled hesitantly, wanting to kiss her again but unsure if it would scare or overwhelm her. Instead he pulled her into a hug.

Kittie hugged him back, trying not to spill the tea as she relaxed. She couldn't help but think this felt right. She knew that sometimes there were people that she just clicked with, and Oscar was one of them. That was one of the reasons she had fallen for him. From what she knew he was a great guy, despite a slight negative reputation. What she had seen of him so far had been good and she was a good judge of character, most of the time. She knew they could be really good together. That's partly why she had liked him.

Her phone rang, bringing her back to reality. She scowled, pulling away as she scrambled around in her pockets trying to find her phone. She sighed as she looked at caller id. "I'm sorry, I have to go, but I will see you later." She waved and ran into the building, feeling really happy and rather shocked.

Oscar watched her go, shaking his head, believing he really had made the right decision. She made him happy, not that he was going to admit it to his friends. He sighed and turned around, heading home, whistling as he went.

Kittie skidded into class, dropping her bag into an empty space next to her friends as she handed over the tea. She striped off her coat and jumper, kicking off her shoes leaving her just in leggings, a strap top and socks. Her friends watched her as she pulled her loose t-shirt, shoes and leg warmers out from her bag and put them on, humming as she went.

Grinning she turned around and noticed her friends staring at her. "What?" She asked, frowning slightly. "What's going on? Why are you staring at me?"

Beth raised her eyebrows and gestured to her. "You got changed without kicking up a fuss and just did it so quickly. You've never done that."

Kittie shrugged. "Maybe it's cause I'm late. No sense wasting time." She nudged Beth and threw a spare pair of socks at Karen. "Come on, we have dancing to do, don't we?"

Beth threw the socks back. "And that's another thing. You don't voluntarily throw yourself into dancing to start with. Something's going on. Why are you so happy? You're practically beaming. What's going on?"

Kittie smiled, knowing she wouldn't be able to hide it from her friends any longer. "I think I just got asked out by Oscar."

Shrieks filled the classroom as Kittie's friends crowded round their friend, happy for her.


End file.
